A promise
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: When Jin leaves for almost a year leaving xiaoyu with only a kiss and promise, will he come through or will he leave her crying like he did when he first left her? Soon to be RE-WRITTEN!
1. TEASER FOR THE FANS

** A/N: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID NOT UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY! I LOVE MY REVIWERS AND I WILL UPDATE TOMARROW I PROMISE! Kamisha, you inspired me to write again and that I thank you! Now the TEASER! **

Xiaoyu gazed at the silver full moon as it danced around the cumulus clouds in the night sky along with the Stars that glittered like little fireflies in the purple and blue sky as brown eyes watched them. Those brown eyes that were gazed upon such natural beauty were filled with sadness and hate as porcelain hands held a gold heart shape locket with a picture inside. It was a picture of a man and a "woman" both smiling and seeming happy. The girl was no older than sixteen as she held onto the grinning man that gazed on upon her smiling face contently. He seemed to be at peace while she seemed to be enjoying his company. Either way, both were happy and never wished the moment would end.

But those times had fluttered away years ago when he left. He left her alone crying and begging for him to stay. She even went as far as getting on her knees while tugging on his sweat pants leg and begging him to not leave her. As she thought, he denied and left anyway, saying he had to finish this feud and that he would come back before the sixth tournament. He lied. He hadn't come back and it's been exactly two years since he had walked out of that door and into the night. She had been waiting patiently for his return and silently hoped that just one more time; she could see the love of her life again. But she was wrong.

Looking down at the locket as tears began to wield inside those brown eyes, those same porcelain hands clutched onto the gold material tightly, as if they never wanted to let go. She knew it was time to let those false hopes go and move on but knew it was going to be hard. She had loved him since she was sixteen and just couldn't fix up her mind and say they were done. She knew it would take time for her to get fully adjusted to her letting him go but knew it was for the best. Letting the salty droplets fall onto the now flushed fist, the girl gathered up all her inner strength to do the deed before she thought otherwise. With one last breath, she threw the heart shaped locket into the gleaming field beneath the moonlight as she watched it fly into oblivion. Those brown eyes and hands soon met as the girl buried her face into her cold hands; dropping down to her knees and began her sad song as she heard the locket drop many yards away.


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY I AM BACK!! FINALS AT MY SCHOOL WERE TERRIBLE. ANYWAY, IM BACK WITH ANOTHER TEKKEN FIC AND OF COURSE IT'S WITH JIN AND LING!!**

" "**- indicates talking**

' '**- indicates thinking.**

"Don't go jin!!!"

He just looked at her with an emotionless face while trails of hot tears streamed down her face.

"……….please don't go………I need you"

"Xiao…"

"Please?"

Jin was on his way to the airport to head to Australia for a reason he would not share with ling xiaoyu, the 18 year old girl who poured her heart and soul to a man who unfortunately could not return the same feelings to her for his family business matters before she stopped him from heading to the door not to be seen for at least another year or so. He loved her, the cute, innocent, pig-tailed young woman who was once a cry baby freshman in high school and blossomed into a more mature well rounded young woman that took things a bit more serious but still had her signature smile and perkiness.

"Jin…"

"Xiao I can't stay, I have to go." Jin said in his usual stern voice as he tried to maneuver around the young girl who stood in his way.

"..So after all I just said you're going to say nothing but "Xiao I have to go?""

"……..Xiao "

"I just said I loved you Jin!!!!!!! I just confessed my love for you that I have had for years now and you do this to me?" she asked as hot tears began to form clouding her vision a bit.

"Xiaoyu…….."

"Fine………" she said moving to the side of the door. "Leave if that's really what you want to do Jin kazama. Just go, get away from me. I apparently mean nothing to you."

"Xiao……."

"LEAVE DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!...YOU WANNA GO SO BADLY AND LEAVE THE ONE PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO ACCTUALLY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU……THEN GO!!!!!...I DON'T NEED YOU, I DON'T NEED ANYONE! I CAN EASILY FIND…"

Before xiaoyu could finish, Jin cut her off with a forceful yet passionate kiss that made her weak in the knees.

"What were you saying again Xiao?"

"…………uhhhhhh"

The kiss was so passionate and beautiful, she forgot what she was yelling at Jin for and why she was mad. She just wanted to kiss Jin again so badly and possibly let him lead her to her hotel room and let tings take their course from there.

"I have to go Xiao", Jin said in a husky tone as he caressed her cheek while wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"………….can't you kill your father some other time Jin?

"No……..it has to be now"

"Promise me you will come back before the 6th tournament then if you must go."

With another passionate kiss he simply replied "yes" and left the heart broken Ling xiaoyu standing in the door way only with tears streaming down her face and a promise she had no choice but hope that he would keep.

**10 months later**

"Ya know Xiao if you keep reapplying your mascara your eyelashes will be hard as rock ya know."

"I know but I have to look good when fighting."

"I agree with the pig-tailed girl, you have to look your best even if you're getting you ass beat."

"Lili do you ever take things seriously?" Julia moaned while lacing up her boots.

"Do you ever shut the hell up?" lilli remarked smacking her lips.

"Excuse me? I know, I just didn't hear you get an attitude with me little girl."

"LITTLE GIRL!!! I have you know……….."

"Shut up!!!!!!!!! If I wanted to hear arguing I would've went and stayed in a room with Christie and eddy. They argue like a married couple."

"No stuff dumb ass!!" Christie blurted out as she came into the hotel room with the three girls. "We are kind of married ya know."

"Really!? You mean the cute, sexy guy with the dread locks and the awesome hot body that makes me wanna scream!?" lilli asked while she "accidentally" rubbed past her hardening nipples.

"Yea that's him, and he is also my husband so back off.", Christie said in a defensive tone.

"Ha! lilli got put back in her place!"

"Julia shut up!!! No one asked your feather wearing self no ways."

"You makin fun of my feathers miss I wear prada shoes while I get my as beat"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T……"

"Please stop okay?" Xiao sighed as she applied another heavy coat to her lashes.

"Why you getting all pretty Xiao?" Christie asked while flopping onto the bed..

"Jin will be here."

"……Jin kazama!!!!!!!!?" lili squeaked

"Yes and he is mine s keep your legs closed"

Lilli turned bright red and turned her back towards the girl's wile they laughed.

'He promised me he would be back before the 6th tournament, and he better be here. He promised'


	3. xiaoyu's problem

**Yea buddie! Here is chapter 2 and I put slang in here on purpose.**

"_Jin?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Jin!!!!!, it's really you!!"_

_A young girl screamed as she ran up to him and kissed him passionately._

"_Xiao?"_

"_Yes, it's me and I miss you."_

"_How did you…"_

"_Don't worry about anything", the young girl said as she rubbed under his shirt and massaged his rock hard abs. () "just be quiet and take me."_

"_Take you…?"_

"_Yes", she said licking her lips seductively causing Jin to have energy rush down south. "Take me."_

"_Xiao!?" Jin asked in an uneasy tone. He always wanted to make Xiao's first time special but she seemed different. This wasn't the xiaoyu he known and loved for so long._

"_Please?"_

"_No"_

"_Jin?"_

"_I said no xiaoyu." Jin said in a cold yet caring voice._

"_BAKA!" shouted the young girl as she laughed evil tone that made Jin get chills._

"_Xia…"_

"_Kazama, jin. You fell for it."_

"_Kazuya?" he asked while balling up a fist_

"_You fell for it like I knew you would. It's funny how you can be so manipulated by a young girl who hasn't done anything for you"_

"_LIKE YOUR ASS HAVE!!"_

"_I made you didn't I?"_

"………_.you must've drugged my mother for her to have slept with you."_

"_You would think that wouldn't you" he said while making the young girls body shake uncontrollably. _

"_What the hell are you doing to Xiao!!?"_

"_JIN!!!!!!!! PLEASE", Xiao said as tears began to run down her face. "HELP ME"_

"_XIAOYU!!!" Jin yelled as he held the young girl trying to comfort her._

"_You're an idiot kazama, jin", kazuya's voice said as xiaoyu hit him in his left jaw._

"_Xiao……."_

"_You get distracted to easily and that's your weakness and I now know it."_

"_KAZUAYA!!!!"_

"_You wouldn't hit the girl you love would you?"_

"…………"

"_Didn't think so.", he said as Xiao sucker punched him in his jaw._

**With xiaoyu, Julia and lilly in the hotel room**

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and im homebound. Doooddooooodooooodooooodooo."

"Staring blankly ahead, just making a way, making a way through the crowd... dodododododoooooooodoooooooddoooooo:"

"Doodooo, I need you, dooodooodoood, I miss you, dooodoooodooddoo, and now I wonder….."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE THAT FRIGGIN SONG!!!!!!!"

"I love it!! Lilly and I love it sooooooo much!!!"

"Yea! xiaoyu can really sing this song I love Vanessa Carlton!"

"Wasn't that song in him movie white chicks?"

"Yes!!!! And I love it sooo much!!!!"

"Ya it was funny when they were singing it in the car and when the big dark guy was taking her out he knew the song."

"Yea I laughed on that!!"

"Ok! look shut up! I hate the song!"

"Julia, shut up and take that feather out your ass."

"Oh no you didn't Lilly!!!"

"Look girl……."

"Can you two please stop?! This is the first day of the tournament and you two re already fighting."

"I got her in the ring", Julia said as she tightened her head band.

"Whatever. We'll see."

"Just stop ok." xiaoyu sighed as she put her hair into one ponytail

"So", Julia said trying to change subject "Jin here yet?"

"…………….I don't know. His name is on the roster list but I asked around and no one seen or heard from him."

"That's bad." Lilly said as she sucked on a blow pop sucker "that's bad."

"……….he promised. He promised me!! ………why did I believe him?" Xiao mumbled as she fought back tears.

"Because you love him."

"Julia is right……..for once."

"LOOK LILLY!!!!!..."

"STOP OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"sorry.", Lilly said rolling her eyes at Julia as she bit on her sucker.

"Look, I'll meet you guys downstairs for the tournament I have to get my blush and powder on."

"Ok. But hurry up Xiao before I start this iron fist tournament a bit early." Julia said while balling up a fist and glaring at the little blonde girl.

"Oooooohhh, I am so scared of Pocahontas!!"

"GRRRRRRRRR……"

"Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...now leave!!!!!!!!!!"

"whatever.", the blonde girl retorted as she brushed past Julia and headed out the door.

'Jin why did you lie to me? You promised me you would be back, you promised you would come back for me, you promised. And like and idiot I believe you!!!!!!!!!!!! I was and idiot!!! ……why…………….'

Tears began to trickle down the young Chinese girls face as she entered the bathroom to apply her makeup. She kept thinking of all the times she and Jin shared and the first time they kissed before he left. She kept looking in the mirror and stared at the reflection of a miserable girl who was now heart broken and lost all hope of her love ever coming back.

'Jin…………I love you…….always and forever….but where are you?'

"……………….I better get myself ready", she said as she applied a layer of blush to her already rosy cheeks. "It won't do me any good crying when I need to fight……who knows I might see Jin."

'But what if I don't?'

"Nooooooooo, I can't!!! Stop thinking!!!!!Jin will be here!!!!!!!!!!!" Xiao yelled as she began to cry again.

"He is coming!!!!!" she yelled s she hit the mirror causing a bottle of medicine to fall out the cabinet.

'Oh god, now im knocking stuff over!!'

Xiaoyu bent down and picked up the bottle and began to read it out of curiosity.

'Pain killers? …..for Lilly? Maybe its menstrual crams or something I duno but………………………can they help me?'

Xiao read the bottle over and over again and the line she kept highlighting in her mind was "helps with any kind of pain."

'can it help me with my emotional pain?... no hen I will abuse it like a drug…………..but………it's not a drug…………it's a painkiller. It helps with pain……and I have pain.'

Xiaoyu thought as she took two pills out the bottle and took them with a gulp of water out the faucet

'I have emotional pain and this can help me with it.'

**Whooo!!!!!!!! I am done with the second chapter!!! Yea me!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to add some drama so there it is! Btw, the venessa carlton song isn't mine. Altnhought it's mad funny**

**Love princesslady!**


	4. back to reality

**RIGHTY DITY. I'M BACK AND IM UPDATING MY STORY!!!! ENJOY!!**

"Mr. Kazama, are you up yet?"

A slender maid asked as she entered the dark room.

"Mr.Kazama?"

"What is it?" Jin groaned as he rose up from under a mound of silk and satin comforters.

"Mr. Kazama", the maid bowed "I am sorry to have awoken you but I was sent to get you for your training."

"Alright.", Jin sighed as he got up from the bed and started to undress for his shower

'_Was it just a dream? Was xiaoyu really in any danger at all? Does kazuya have xiaoyu while I am here thinking about her?'_

Jin was so lost in thought he hadn't realized that he was down to only his boxers and the maid was still in the door way watching every moment of the show. After all, it was every woman's dream to see the one and the only Jin kazama strip naked and show what he was really working with.

"Yumi?"

"U-u-u-hhh yes Mr. Kazama?"

"You can leave now"

"Gomenasi!!!!" the maid said blushing a crimson red as she fled Jin's room.

'_Crazy fan girls……………….xiaoyu I promised you I would come back but, I am afraid I might not be ale to keep that promise. Family matters have me tied up and kazuya……..'_

Jin balled up a fist and cringed at the thought of his father touching xiaoyu, even being in her presence.

'_He better not touch her, or he will have to deal with me.'_

**JULIA AND LILLY IN DINING HALL**

"XIAOYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW DANGIT!!!"

"Calling xiaoyu for back up Miss Indian hoe!!?"

"Lilly!!!" Julia yelled at as she fought back every urge to hit the little 17 year old girl. "Shut the hell up!!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr."

"You two need to stop before I kick both your asses!" Christie coolly said as she came into the dining hall with her husband eddy.

"Christie please get this little rich girl before I start this tournament a bit early!"

"Bring it!!!!" Lilly screamed as she did a round house kick that hit Julia in the jaw.

"Ohhhhhh, nice shot Lilly." Christie clapped "I give you a ten"

"You're encouraging them Christie", eddy commented while also giving approval to Lilly for her well done kick

Before Lilly could thank Christie and eddy for their comments, Julia punched her in her left jaw and grabbed the blondes hair ad slammed her into the marble floor.

"OOOOOHHHH!!!!!!"

"Damn!!!!"

"NOW WHAT LITTLE GRL!!?" Julia said as she kicked the girl on her petite stomach

"STOP THIS!!!!!!!!!"

"XIAO!!!!!!"

The little Chinese girl came into the dining hall to see her friends already going at it while they had an audience watching and waiting for more. She came in to see Lilly on the floor moaning in pain and Julia kicking her in her stomach while no one did anything to stop the madness.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Xiao, ……..I am sooo….so…..sorry", Julia stumbled to say "she just provoked me"

"Humph!" xiaoyu huffed as she folded her arms. "I don't care anymore!!! I am only here to see Jin!!! Not to stop you two crazy psychos!!!!"

"JIN IS NOT COMING!!!"

"Julia he is too!!!! He promised!!"

"So what!!? If he really wanted to see you, he would've came by now!!"

"Julia!!!!!!" Christie yelled in shock at her outburst.

"…………he will come"

"If he really wanted to be here he would be here and not have you all worried, And lonely!!!"

Xiaoyu gasped and cringed at the thought of not having Jin keep his promise of coming back to her before the third tournament. He promised her that he would return and be with her when he had killed his father. But then again, this was not the first time he promised he would be back and did not show up, so why should this time be different?

"……..your right………he would have came back to me instead of lying. He isn't coming and he won't ever. He left for three years a while back when he promised he would come back in a few months, so why am I clinging to worthless hopes of him coming back now?"

"Xiao, don't think that way!" Christie said as she tried to comfort her.

"Julia is right." xiaoyu mumbled as she felt hot tears form in her eyes. "Jin isn't coming"

**LATER THAT DAY**

The tournament went on for most parts of the day and took place in almost every location. From a church to the artic, the tournament was wild and crazy. Julia finally got to fight Lilly in the ring and both got double k.o while Xiao took out a jack5, some guy named raven, and a few other minors out with her anger towards Jin kazama, the man she loved. All throughout the tournament she was silently hoping she would run into Jin and prove Julia wrong, but as expected, he wasn't no where to be seen.

**In hotel room with the girls**

'_**Jin**, you promised me you would come back and now………… I am sitting alone with only hopes and dreams you will return to me. Julia doubts you but I know you won't let me down'_

Xiaoyu thought as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She faced the reflection of a young beautiful girl who was heart broken. She looked at her tear stained cheeks that had a mixture of mascara into them and thought of Jin.

'_You did this before to me. You promised you would return to me in a few months but ended up being gone for years.'_

Xiao looked over her shoulder and saw he equally tired Julia and Lilly sound asleep in their hotel beds as she took out the bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet.

'_See what you do to me Jin? You make me ease my pain my abusing pain killers. ………I know I should stop but……………I just can't.'_

Xiaoyu took out 3 white pills and popped them into her mouth with one swift movement and discretely slid the bottle back into the medicine cabinet.

'_See…..I knew it……..you don't fully understand how I feel! I confess my eternal love for you and you say "Xiao I have to go!" you lying heart breaking……….'_

The Chinese girls suddenly bust into tears and couldn't fight back her emotions any longer. The lying bastard who claimed he loved her and would return to her once again was no where to be seen and haven't been heard from in months. She tried with every ounce of inner strength to hold back her tears but her emotions got the best of her. She knew Jin was not coming back to her like he said and that Julia was right about him.

Xiaoyu, the now heart broken 18 year old, slid into her bed and quietly wept herself to sleep only saying his name over and over again.

**MAN THAT TOOK ME 25 MINUTES TO WRITE AND MAN IT ROCKED. **

**I'LL UPDATE SOON IIGHT!!? THANKS FOR READING AND A MAJOR TWIST WILL OCCUR NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	5. Jin's mistake?

Hey hey hey!!!! After a long absence i'm back and ready to give all my fans the rest of the Jin and xiaoyu story!!!! Enjoy!!

**With Jin in dojo in unknown location.**

_Dammit!! Why cant I do anything right! First dreams of kazuya trying to kill xiao and now I can't even train right. Agh!!!!!! Shit!!!_

Thought Jin as he hit the punching bag with such force causing it to break and spread it's contents on the awaiting dojo floor.

"Upset much? Do it again"

"What?"

"Do it again!!!! Your not focused enough"

"I think I can train my goddamn self thank you."

"Then why you hire me?"

"………"

"Thought so, now again"

Jin mumbled under his breath and began training once more. The fact that he was being told what to do aggravated him to no end. He hired the greatest karate trainer in the world to help him muster all his strength to defeat his father for good. Her name was Aiko Misukio, a 5,3 Japanese girl and had the looks of a goddess but the sting of bee, Her looks can come off to make her seem weak and defenseless, but don't underestimate 18 year old Aiko.

Jin needed the extra boost to defeat kazuya, even though his male ego (like all men) told him other wise. Eventually he put his self aside and thought about how this extra "practice" would help him in the long run.

" Well you suck today"

"Great motivation", Jin said with sarcasm and a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry", she said giggling, "it's just your not your best today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Jin nonchalantly said as he walked over to the bench and grabbed his bottle of water.

"Jin I known you for 4 months. I know when something is bothering you. Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get it out of you?"

Jin smiled coyly and continued sipping his water. Aiko smirked and snatched the bottle from Jin's hands.

"Tell me!!"

"No.", Jin said as he began to grab his things and head out the dojo.

"Fine, I guess we have to play hard ball huh?"

"What?" Jin stated as he looked at her in confusion.

"Fight me."

"WHAT?"

"Fight me! You win I will drop the questions."

"And if you win?" Jin said as he dropped his bag onto the floor.

"You tell me what's going on."

All Jin could do was smirk and replied with "deal." Jin started off with a roundhouse kick to Aiko's side but she quickly dodged it and countered attacked with a tiger punch. Jin regained his composure quickly and started doing multiple attacks causing her to lose her balance. Jin took this opportunity to back sweep her off her feet, which caused her to fall to the floor as Jin pinned her wrist down in victory.

"Look who else isn't their best today."

"I LET YOUR STUPID ASS WIN!!"

"Whatever Aiko." Jin said as he grinned devilishly at Aiko.

As Jin was about to get up, Aiko pulled his raven hair and pulled his face towards hers and locked their lips in a sweet passionate kiss. As stunned as Jin was, to his surprise he didn't stop it and let the kiss go deeper. Soon their tongues engaged in an epic battle of dominance. Jin tried to pull away from this girl but the kiss was so passionate, he just could not and decided to take their action to a higher level.

Jin began to slide his hand up her shirt getting a light moan from the girl's lips. She wrapped her legs around Jin wanting more friction to their bodies and hopefully speeding up the process. Jin kissed Aiko deeply and began fondling her c-cup breast and pinching her nipple ever so slightly through the cotton fabric of her bra. Aiko thought she should also please Jin by sliding her hand up his black wife beater and rubbing those fabulous pectorals of his. (MY DREAM!!) She began to kiss him down to his neck and soon gave him butterfly kisses all the way down to his chest and stomach. She lifted his wife beater off him and saw his well-toned chest and upper body. She couldn't help but gaze at his body, which made her hotter for him even more. She kissed his lips one last time and began to trail kisses all the way down to the tie on his flamed sweat suit pants. She wanted to be daring. She wanted to be swift. She wanted to be the only woman in the world that would do this to Jin Kazama, the hottest man in Japan, so she decided to return the favor by sliding her hand inside Jin's pants and grabbing his erect member, causing him to shudder in delight.

"You like that jin?" she whispered in his ear seductively.

"Aiko…"

"Shhhhhhh…relax and let me do my thing." she aid as she pushed Jin onto the cold dojo floor and got on top of him. She then, once again, slides her hand into Jin's pants and grabbed his erect member and stroked it. A groan escaped Jin's lips and he lay back to enjoy the pleasure; but he couldn't help but think about Xiaoyu. His love. His soon to be wife when he returned. He imagined her doing these things to him and how they would both take each other's virginity's (yes jin is a virgin, he may be hot but he is not a man whore) and share such an experience together. That's when he realized he had to stop this, before it was………

**_WITH XIAOYU IN THE HOTEL ROOM_**

"XIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Xiaoyu awoke to the loud yell of her roommate, Julia Chang, and the rattling of an empty bottle of pills.

"XIAO!!!!!! WHO TOOK ALL THESE PILLS OUT HIS BOTTLE!! I NEED THESE!!!! THE LITTLE BLONDE TRAMP SAID SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! I MAY NOT BELIEVE HER BUT HEY. ANYWAY, did you take any?" Julia said suddenly changing her tone of voice.

All xiaoyu could do was stare at the empty bottle of pills, flabbergasted, and not believe she took a whole bottle, well a half, of pills that relieved the pain. She was in too deep and knew the truth would soon reveal it's self.

DONE!!!! YAY ME!! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOON. I PROMISE!


	6. xiao is sick

H a!! I am back and I am here to write my lovely story!!! Again!! I told you all I would update soon. And yes major twist will occur in this story so just relax and let me update. Heheheeh. I love teasing! Enjoy!

"Well, have you?"

"Aren't those Lilly's pain killers?"

"They were but she gave them to me. Bad cramps earlier in the tournament. Now, have you been taking the pills xiao?"

"Well……….ummmm………"

"Well..Umm..What?"

"……………………Julia I …"

"Julia!!!!! Where the hell is my mello kitty thong!!" screamed Lilly as she busted out the bathroom with nothing but a bra on.

"GET DECENT HOE!!!"

"I AM DECENT!!!!!!! NOW…. WHERE IS MY THONG!"

"Like I wanna wear your thong", Julia retorted back while folding her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance.

"You asked to borrow one a few days ago."

"AN UNUSED ONE!!!!"

"I want my thong!" Lilly squealed as she started a hissy fit like a 12 year old.

"How old are you again Lilly?"

Xiaoyu took this opportunity to sneak out of the room, unnoticed, while the two girls argued. She quietly got up from her bed without making a sound and began to tip toe on the carpet. Just as Xiaoyu was about to be home free, Julia grabbed her wrist and slammed her onto a chair.

"Hey!!!!" xiao yelled as she rubbed her sore bottom, "what was that for?"

"Why were you leaving? You didn't think I forgot about the painkillers did you?"

"Well………."

"well… I didn't. Now, have you been taking them xiao?"

"…………..Julia….."

"DON'T ANSWER POCAHONTAS!!! SHE DOESN'T RUN ANYTHING!

"BITCH!!!!"

Julia and Lilly glared at each other as they got in their fighting stances. Lilly was really pushing Julia's buttons and Julia was just like an annoying fly. That sucker just won't go away.

"Ima kick your ass!!!!!!" shouted Lilly as she charged towards Julia.

"Not if I kick yours first!!!" Julia responded as she too charged.

Both girls charged towards one another and ended up crashing and falling backwards on the floor.

"Ohhhhhhh", xiaoyu said as she watched both girls roll over in pain. "  
You two alright?"

"Does it look like it stupid bitch!" lilly screamed as she held her head in her arm.

"Don't get prissy with me!!! You're the one who wanted to fight Julia!!! To be honest you both are total idiots!!" xiao yelled as she stood up from the chair.

"You all have been fighting since we got here and it is very annoying!!! Julia if you don't like Lilly, then get another room, and Lilly you do the same!!!! I am sick and tired of hearing you two yell and scream and argue and it's…"

Xiaoyu stopped her ranting and bent over and held her stomach in pain. Xiaoyu's vision began to become blurry as she started to take heavy breaths.

"Xiao?" Julia moaned as she began to get up in concern for her friend.

Xiaoyu Began to cry and fell on the floor in pain, holding her stomach and crying her eyes out. Julia got up and quickly rushed over to her friend to check her out while Lilly called the nurse. Xiaoyu began to vomit foul substance all over the carpet and spit up blood. Julia held her friend's hair and comforted her while she continued to dup chunks onto the floor.

A few moments later, the nurse and her team came into the room and saw the young Chinese girl hovered over the floor puking odd colored substance onto the floor while trying to gasp for air in between sessions. The nurse quickly ordered her team to take the young woman downstairs on the stretcher and giver her some liquids and medicine. The team quickly obeyed and lifted Xiao I the stretcher. Julia and Lilly stood crying as they saw their friend be lifted, still puking and turning blue, onto the stretcher and carried down stairs. The nurse reassured the girls she would be fine, but Julia and Lilly had a bad feeling about Xiao and just in the back of their mind, her symptoms were more than just vomiting, and coughing up blood, it was something more and the girls had a bad feeling about it.

With Jin and Aiko 

The sunlight shone through the sheer curtains of the hotel room and danced across Jin's face. Jin awoke to the sunlight irritating is eyes and fluttered them open. He yawned and sat up, while wiping sleep out his eyes, and was about to start his day before he heard a familiar voice call from the bathroom.

"Jin you up Hun?"

'What?' Jin thought as he removed the mound of sheets off his and realized he was naked and fully erected.

"Hey baby." Aiko said as she came out the bathroom and kissed Jin's lips.

'BABY?'

"Was I good last night?" She said as she blushed beet red and straddled herself on Jin's cock. "It was my first time, but I tried."

"We had…sex?" Jin asked sternly sending chills down Aiko's spine.

"Yea…don't you remember?"

"Aiko…"

Aiko kissed Jin's lips passionately as she removed her silk robe she was wearing revealing her naked body. She laid Jin back onto the bed and started trailing butterfly kisses from his neck and onto his chest. Jin was in total shock and thousands of questions raced through his mind. He remembered last nights events little faint but he could recall fondling Aiko on the dojo floor and bringing her to his hotel room where he ripped off her clothes and laid her on the bed. Jin suddenly got angry and pushed her off Aiko out of frustration.

"What's wrong!"?

"Aiko stop!" Jin said in his usual stern voice as he got up off the bed and got on his boxers.

"What?…you liked it last night"

"Aiko…I go wit another woman."

"Ling Xiaoyu?….she's 18!!!!! She is a baby, a brat, a bitch, a…."

Jin cut off Aiko by holding her by her neck and dangling her from the air.

Aiko gasped for breath but Jin's grip was so tight she had no way off doing so.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT XIAO!!!!" Jin yelled.

"Then…", Aiko coughed, "if you love her so much….why are you here with me?"

Jin released Aiko onto the floor gasping for air as he got his sweat pants and wife beater he had on the day before and started to head out the door, before he heard a familiar sound, "you have mail."

Jin looked at the computer, remembering he logged on a few days ago, and saw it was an email from Julia Chang, and read "URGENT: XIAO IS SICK!"

**WELL THAT WS MY UPDATE!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. I'LL UPDATE MORE SOON.**


	7. Xiao and jin

**HOLA mi amigos!! That mean's hey my friends. I'm updating the tekken story. Enjoy.**

"_**Xiao?"**_

"_**Jin, you finally back from your trip!!!!"**_

"_**I missed you", Jin said as he embraced xiaoyu in a tight hug.**_

"_**I missed you more. Things changed a lot. I even grew breast!"**_

"_**I noticed." Jin said giving a slight laugh.**_

"_**Jin?"**_

"_**Yes xiao?"**_

"_**It's been a while since I seen you laugh or smile."**_

"_**That's because I am with the woman I love."**_

"_**Woman you…love?" Xiao gasped as a blush crept along her cheeks.**_

"_**Yes." Jin said while he kissed xiaoyu on the lips. "The woman I love"**_

"_**Jin I love you too. Always have and always will."**_

"_**Xiao, you don't know how much that means to me for you to say that."**_

"_**Jin, I meant every word of it."**_

"_**As did I when I said I loved you, and ONLY you." Jin stated as he gave Xiaoyu another passionate kiss.**_

'_**Jin'**_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"You alright honey?" asked a tall yet slender nurse standing from the doorway.

"……….Yes, I'm alright." Xiaoyu said panting.

'Was it all a dream?'

"Alright, let me know if you need anything Hun."

"Wait!", Xiaoyu called out. "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital. The lining in your stomach was wearing thin, and the over doses of painkillers were causing it."

'Shit!'

"Am….I better?"

"Not yet sweetie. You have yet not to see the doctor. You just got here about four hours ago."

"……….Who all knows about my….abuse of painkillers?"

"We alerted your friends and some old guy named Wang"

'DOUBLE SHIT'

"Wang?"

"Yes, he said he was your legal guardian and started rambling about your childhood and how your parents left you and everything. We told him you had excessive amounts of a chemical mostly found in ibuprofen and we linked it back to painkiller abuse. Mostly common in girls your age"

"Oh…" 'I AM SO EMBARESED"

"It's alright Hun". The nurse reassured her as she sat next to the cherry red Xiaoyu. "Your not the first to do something stupid like this. I bet it was for a boy huh?"

"Kinda." Xiaoyu said as she started to break into a sweat.

"Let me tell you, been there and SO done that. They aren't worth it at all."

"But I known this guy since I was 16 and I love him"

"Honey child your too young for love and you know it. Your 18 right?", Xiao nodded in response, "You have your whole life ahead of you to look for love. I bet this guy left for a long time, came back then left AGAIN! Tell me I'm lying"

'She is right on the money too.' "Your…almost there."

"Close enough. Look, I'm not trying to baby you or give you some lecture but maybe this guy wasn't the one you really need. Maybe he was just practice for the real thing."

"But….he left to find his mother and kill his father and grandfather. Long story short, he and his family have issues."

"I see, well do you REALLY love this guy, or is it just a lust thing and wall blow over?"

"I love Jin kazama. Always have and always will"

The nurse smiled and gave xaioyu a hug and told her to be strong. If he really loved xiaoyu he would come back, regardless of his family problems. Xiaoyu thanked the nurse and told her she would ask for her if she needed to ever talk. The nurse thanked Xiao and left out he room, leaving the smiling girl in the room only to ponder on the words the kind nurse had given.

**_WITH JIN ON AIRPLANE._**

"Mr.kazama, we will be landing shortly. So if you could put back on your seat belt, it would be much obliged." 

Jin nodded at the flight attendant and did as instructed. He was on his way to the hospital where Xiao was too see her. After he had gotten the email from Julia saying she was sick, reality have him a serious mental check. H e was gone fro almost a year and promised Xiao he would come back. H e just didn't know how to tell her he had fucked another woman and cheated on her. Xiaoyu was a sweet and innocent girl that could lighten up any of your moods. H e didn't want to hurt her, and most importantly their friendship. Even if they were to break up, which Jin prayed would not happen, he still wanted them to remain the best of friends and continue life as they way they used too. He would take her to Carnivals and win her stuffed bears and candy, while she would cheer him on and feed him cotton candy. After the carnival they would walk on the beach and give hints on how they both loved each other but either Xaioyu's girlish nerves got to her or Jin's male ego got to them. He still remembered the day xiao confessed his love for him and he just left giving her a kiss and a promise. A promise he had broken to this day. A promise he intended on keeping but allowed it to become the bottom of his priority list. He just wanted to beat himself up for hurting the one woman, besides his mother, that actually gave a shit about him down like that. The one woman who actually loved him and he loved her back wit true and genuine feeling. The one woman who he was going to propose to when he saw her. Jin took out a satin box and opened it up to reveal a diamond ring. The ring was for xiaoyu and he was going to propose to her when he saw her. She was the one for him and always would be. He just hoped that she could forgive him of his cheating and look pas that and realize he told her something he could have kept secret. Jin looked out the window and saw the familiar building and knew they were there. He was ready to some back and see the woman he let off so many times again and finally be honest, not letting his emotionless attitude get in the way.

"Mr.kazama, we have landed and you will be able to get off your jet in just a moment."

Jin was ready and was finally ready to make this move until he saw his father standing outside the jet with the mishima zaibatsu.

'shit'

"Jin unbuckled his seat belt and gotten up from his seat while tightening up his gloves. This was going to be one hell of a trip just to get to the hospital.

**HAHAHAHAAH!!! DONE!!!!!! Yay me!!!!! Ima update soon!**

**PRINCESSLADY**


	8. truth revealed

I am back and updating my story!!! Now this is just a warning, LOT'S OF DRAMA will ensue later. Well anyway, enjoy.

"I WIN AGAIN!"

"You cheating old man, this is the third time you won!"

"Yea, either you're just a cheater or your some lucky bastard"

"Awww come on fellas, don't hate the player hate the game", Wang said laughing as he collected all the bets from off the table.

It was poker night down at one of Tokyo's hottest casinos and Wang Jenry, the 72-year-old man, was their every night poker night to get some cash.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your nursing home eating rice pudding or something old man?"

"Yea, or watching 'Granny's gone wild?'"

"OOOHHH shut your pie holes youngins", Wang said while he drank another beer, "Back in my day, the young ones respected us and didn't give us no back talk. They were respectful and they didn't dare say anything out of line"

"How old are you anyway old man?" asked a man who was laid back in his chair smoking a cigar.

"What's it matter boy! I'm old enough to be your daddy"

"I don't think so man", he said while taking a puff of his cigar and blowing the smoke to the side, "I bet your dick is too shriveled up for you to be my daddy. My momma wouldn't even orgasm to that"

The whole table started to laugh and give props to the man while Wang just sat there with a smirk on his face.

"That may be true young one, but when I was your age me and your momma were like rabbits. We couldn't stop multiplying. And by the way, I didn't have to have sexual intercourse with her just for her to experience an orgasm, she could look at me and get one right then and there."

"DAAAAAAAMN!!!!!!"

The whole table busted into laughter and gave Wang his props on a good come back.

Even the man smoking the cigar had a laugh and complimented Wang. He was old but he wasn't no punk, even with a bunch of 20-30 year olds. He had his laugh for the day and then departed telling them he would be back next week. He had to see Xioayu in the hospital before visiting hours were done. His little Xiao not there to make him dinner, what would he ever do?

With Lilly and Julia in hotel room 

"I am worried Lilly. Xiao in the hospital due to overdose on painkillers? that's not like her at all"

"I know, she always had her shit together." Lilly said as she applied a thick coat of red nail polish to her fingernails , "Guess she was putting on the okey doke."

"The what?"

"Okey doke? You know the "oh I' just going to be an angel by day but a drug addict by night.""

"That was not Xiaoyu!"

"Whatever Julia, you know she wasn't as innocent as she claimed"

"Like you are whore"

"Bitch!" Lilly yelled while standing up.

"What you wanna do now girl!!!!"

"You know what hoe…"

"What bitch…."

"GIRLS!!!!!!!!!" yelled a voice from the hallway, "What's going on. I couldn't help but hear you and Julia in my room over me moaning."

"Christie!" the blonde squealed as she ran up and hugged the Brazilian woman, "save me from this Indian bitch."

"Back off me first Lilly." Christie said in an annoying tone as she pushed Lilly off her , "I heard Xiaoyu was sick and in the hospital. What happened?"

"She overdosed on painkillers."

"Why?"

"Maybe it was because of Jin", said Julia as she lay back on the bed, "she did say she wasn't feeling to good because Jin was not her."

"I am worried about her. I was having sex with Eddy when I over heard Steve and asuka talking about Xiao."

"OOOOHH what position were you in?"

"SHUT UP LILLY!!" Julia and Christie said in unison.

"Well when you get more info can you give me an update on her well being?"

"Sure, no problem Christie."

"Oh and by the way, Lilly you have mail."

"I do?" Lilly asked as she turned around to the computer to see a big ass envelope with red words that spelled "You have mail from :Aiko"

"My girl Aiko sent me something. Haven't heard from her in a while"

"Yay you." Julia said in sarcasm.

"Look Pocahontas…"

"Enough!!!!"

"Sorry Christie." Lilly said softly as she clicked on the envelope to read it's contents , "It says, just in case you al want to know." 

_Hey Lilly girl, it's me aiko. I hope you remember me. I need to ask you a favor. You're in the king of iron fist tournament and it has Jin kazama on roster on as well. I need for you to go see a ling xiaoyu, his girlfriend I think I dunno, and tell her to back off cuz he is my man!!! I love him and we even had sex, I even might be pregnant with his baby because we didn't use a condom. Tell her this please and I will be in Japan in the next two days. If you don't tell her, I will. Any way toddles._

_Aiko, xoxo_

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Julia

"That two face son of a bitch!!!"

"I know," said Lilly in disgust, "She goes out with brad beamer anyway!"

"NO STUPID!! JIN CHEATED ON XIAOYU!!"

"We have to tell her!"

"Brad beamer too"

**Done!!! Hope you all liked the update. I will clarify what kazuya is doing by the jet next chap anyway, more drama will endue and a scare for Jin. Ohhhhh!!**

**Love my reviewers!!**

**Princesslady!!**


	9. kazuya's offer

Yes I AM BACK AND UPDATING!!!! REALLY DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT BUT I AM. SO ENJOY!

"Kazama Jin, good to see you my son."

"Cut the bull shit Kazuya. We both know you want something from me."

"Such foul language."

'_Damn him to hell'_

"But since you want to cut to the chase", he abruptly stopped and pulled out a cigar, "Let's get down to business."

Kazuya smirked his devilish smirk that made Jin cringe at the sight of it. He knew Kazuya wanted him for something and he knew it wasn't going to be good. Kazuya signaled Jin to a nearby table where lemonade and fruit awaited them. From a distance Jin could see a contact that was waiting for his signature. From what he could make out from where he was, it had something to do with his devil gene.

"Have a seat Jin", Kazuya offered as he sat down on a bench and grabbed a glass of lemonade.

"I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself", he shrugged and took a sip of his lemonade, "Now, to take care of business."

'_Say no to anything he has to offer.'_

"I have a deal for you Kazama, Jin."

"If it has anything to do with my devil gene then I want no part of it." 

"But don't you want to get rid of it? To rid you life of stress and anxiety from the gene? To have no fear of what you care of most?"

"Nothing fears me."

"Say your fear of hurting your girlfriend Ling Xiaoyu?"

'_Shit, how does he know about her._

"What ever happens to Xiao," Jin growled as he grabbed Kazuya's jacket, "I'll do ten times worse to you!"

"Zaibatsu!"

The Mishima Zaibatsu attacked Jin, making him lose his grip on Kazuya's jacket and allowing Kazuya to attack Jin while his defenses were down. Kazuya kicked Jin in his stomach and grabbed Jin by his collar making him face him.

"Look you ingrate, you will help me and I will get you out of the way." 

"Help you", Jin spat out, "Why would I do that? You think I would help you? You must be out your fucking mind!"

"You will because if not," Kazuya smirked, "You won't see your mother again."

'_Jun?'_

"What do you mean?"

"Help me", Kazuya released Jin's shirt, "Help you."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Your life, your woman and your mother."

"What did you have in mind?"

With xiaoyu in hospital 

'_Jin… see what you do to me? I have been in here for about three days and I haven't seen you at all. Do you even care about me? You haven't called or emailed. Have you forgotten about me'_

Xiao could feel tears roll down her cheek and her heart sink. Jin didn't care about her and she realized it then and there. Jin wasn't coming back and never would. He really didn't love her.

"XIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Christie?" Xiao questioned as she focused her eyes by the hospital door.

"JIN CHEATED ON YOU!!"

**All right i'm know short and irrelevant chap but I will update tomorrow I promise. I just don't want to give away lots of detail because…someone dies!!**


	10. sweet release

**I am back and updating!!! Yay!**

"He…cheated?"

"Yea, with some bitch that was his trainer!"

"She goes out with Brad Beamer too!! The low down whore."

"Xiao?" Christie sat down next to the shocked girl, "you ok?"

"I….I….i don't believe you."

"WHY!! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"But Jin is my boyfriend. He would never ever….."

"Look for your self", Lilly said as she gave Xiaoyu a piece of paper stating the email Lilly received from the girl, "Believe me now?"

Xiao looked at the piece of paper is disbelief thinking it was just something the girls thought up so she would be convinced to break up with Jin.

"Look, please don't do things like this. It may cause a person to believe something that isn't true."

"XIAO! HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!?"

"Christie, I ……."

"No Xiao you listen." Christie said as she got up from the hospital bed, " These two may be idiots and fight all the damn time but they looked out for you!! How dare you question them! I understand you love Jin but he cheated on you! H e has been gone for almost a year and you think he would be faithful but as you can see, he wasn't. Jin Kazama cheated on you Xiao and….. I don't think he is coming back."

"…….No….your wrong."

Xiao could feel tears start to form and her heart getting its achy feeling once more. She tried so hard to stay positive these last few years. She tried so hard to believe he was alright and wasn't going to get seriously hurt or die; let alone cheat on her with some girl he has only known for about a year when he had known her for several.

Xiao could feel her heart beating faster and feel the pulsating in her ears. She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer and just started to cry. Her heart was broken and she felt as if she had nothing to live for. Xiao, once again, was lead on by a lie; this time by the person she least expected.

"Xiao?"

"GET OUT!"

"Xiao…we were only trying to help!" Julia pleaded, trying in anyway possible to get Xiao to calm down a bit.

"HELP ME? YOU BITCHES WANTED TO HELP? WELL YOU DID!! THANKS TO YOU THREE I AM NOW HEARTBROKEN!! THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT ME HAPPY OVER THE PAST FEW MONTHS WAS THE AWAITING ARRIVAL OF JIN!! BUT NO, YOU ALL HAD TO RUIN IT!! YOU BITCHES RUINED IT!!!!" Xiao suddenly stopped her yelling and screaming and broke down crying. She had no more anger left. Only pain and sadness. She wanted to believe Jin really loved her. But as Julia said, if he really loved her, he would have came back a long time ago. Lilly, Julia, and Christie all hugged Xiaoyu in an effort to comfort her through her moment of pain. They felt partly responsible for the pain Xiao was enduring and felt as if they never should have told her. But it was for the best. They would have told Xiao the truth than let her live another day, living a lie.

**With Jin and Kazuya.**

"So", Kazuya said in a sultry voice as he put is feet on the table, "Do we have a deal or what?"

"If I do this, will you promise to leave Xiao alone and let me see my mother?"

"Of course I will. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Well learn how. Now," he began as he signaled one of the servants to go fetch something, "You will do as I say and I will not tolerate back talk."

'You must have lost your mind'

"Riiight, ok."

"I mean it Kazama, Jin"

"Fine", Jin rolled his eyes, "when do we leave?"

"In an hour. Be ready."

One of the servants came back with silver case and set it down on the table. Kazuya grinned and pushed the case over to Jin.

"Open it."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

'This close to ramming my fist down his throat.'

Jin ignored the thought and his father and opened up the case revealing pictures of him and Xiao when they were in high school together. Also within the contents if the case was a picture of him and his mother on the night of the summer's eve festival; a rare picture not many have seen.

"Where did you get these?"

"Does it matter?" Kazuya replied while smoking a cigar, "They are just photo's."

"I'll ask again", Jin said with his voice more stern and cold than usual, "Where in the hell did you get these?"

Kazuya grinned, "You apartment in Tokyo."

'He knows where I live?'

"How did you find my address?"

"A little birdie told me."

"What are these photo's for?"

"Motivation."

"What kind of motivation are we talking about?"

"The blackmail kind", Kazuya replied coldly, "Either you do this for me, or I kill the two people in this world who give a damn about your sorry ass." 

"YOU WON'T HURT THEM!" Jin shouted as he stood up in rage

"You think I won't?" Kazuya shook his head, "You underestimate me Jin."

Kazuya grinned a devilish grin and got up from his seat. He then snapped and two females came from the side of the pool and took hold of both of his arms; making Jin cringe at the sight of it.

"We leave in 45. Be ready." with that Kazuya departed the "meeting" he had with Jin.

'What am I getting myself into?'

**With Wang**

"I demand to see my granddaughter!!!!"

"I am sorry sir but visiting hours are done for the evening. Try again tomorrow."

"NO, I refuse!!! XIAO DIDN'T COOK MY DINNER!!!"

"Sir, ever heard of take out?"

"Don't back sass me missy!! I am an elder and I refuse to wait until tomorrow!"

"Sir", the young woman sighed, "Hospital rules and regulations."

"Hospital rules my ass! I need to see Xiao right now."

"It's okay Eliza. We been expecting Mr.Jenry." called a doctor from the doorway of the E.R.

"Good", she huffed, "Now I can leave."

The young woman grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the exit as quickly as possible; trying as hard as possible to leave as quickly as possible.

"You all need better staff. With no attitudes!"

"Yes Mr. Jenry", the doctor chuckled, "I am now aware of it. Now ready to see Xiao?"

"Yea!!! And tell her to make sure my dinner is ready."

**With Xiaoyu.**

'So lonely and so cold, and to think, Jin Kazama caused me this much pain. The love of my life, the man of my dreams, the man I planned to marry. But that is long gone now.'

Xiao picked up a scalpel from the side table next to her bed and looked at her reflection; only to see a sad and empty girl with no one who loves her and no happiness what so ever. Xiao then started to trace little shapes on her arm with the edge of the scalpel, trying to kill tie and boredom. She accidentally cut herself and winced. Not in pain but in pleasure. She felt a release from the one small cut and could feel some of her problems flow away along with the flood dripping down her arm. With one last tear Xiao cut herself again, this time deeper, and watched the blood run down her arm in sweet release.

**Update soon. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. slowly

**A/N: Here it is. The moment you all have been waiting for. I will update for my precious fans and for the one that inspired me to continue, Kamisha. Since she is dying and all. LOL. Anyway, here you go.**

Rain pelted the girls as they slowly made their way through the sliding double doors of the lobby and into the night. They began to shiver slightly from the exposure of the cool brisk night air as they walked further and further outside; towards the limo Christie's husband, Eddy, had arranged to meet them after the visit with Xiaoyu. No matter what they told themselves, it felt weird without Xiao being there by there side. She was always the perky one, breaking up fights with Lilly and Julia and laughing it off with Christie in between her breaks with Eddy. They just didn't feel complete without their Chinese accomplice with them taking part in the havoc they would soon cause.

Sighing heavily, while breaking the thick silence between the girls, Lilly looked in her pocket and grabbed a stick of Big Red ™ and plopped the red tangy gum inside her mouth; beginning to chew wildly. Lilly was always one to ruin the moment.

"You could show more decency."

"Huh?" Lilly retorted as she blew a bubble.

"We just left Xiao and all you can do is blow bubbles with your gum?"

Lilly shrugged and popped another bubble. "This isn't a funeral you know."

Julia growled. "So you don't care that Xiao got her heart stepped on by Jin?"

"I never said that!"

"So what are you saying?"

Lily stopped walking and looked at Julia. In the woman's eyes was mixed emotions that the blonde knew all too well. Fear, anger, nervousness. All that and more was being read just by looking into the Indian girl's eyes and Lilly suddenly felt out of place.

"I……" paused and lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I miss Xiaoyu too alright? It's weird seeing her like this and all because of Jin."

Julia nodded as she too stopped. "I guess this is the only thing we'll ever agree on huh?"

Lilly nodded and flashed a grin. "Yea, I guess."

Breaking the semi-peaceful conversation between the two girls, a familiar female voice called out unto them; causing them to become startled a bit and turn to its direction.

"You all coming! I'm cold and this limo is awfully warm inside!"

Chuckling lowly, both Lilly and Julia began to head towards the black stretch as they silently began to feud on who would get shotgun.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

It was cold and dark inside the room where Jin was in and no light could escape into its depths even if it wanted to. In no ones wildest dreams would they ever expect an underground cellar in one of Japan's most prestigious buildings and certainly not expect a Mishima to be part of such a hush hush project. But to Jin, it was certainly no surprise. From the moment he was old enough to fully comprehend his father to the extent of reading in between the lines; he knew his father was no saint and certainly not "#1 Dad".

It was another two hour car ride from the airport to the undisclosed location in the back of some multi-thousand dollar limo, equipped with drinks galore. Jin still didn't know where he was exactly but had gotten a few hints that they were in some elaborate area where the rich folks love to spend there money. Even though he knew where he was, he still didn't know WHERE he was. He was too busy being escorted by guards of the zaibatsu, all holding lanterns to light their way through the long dark corridor, to think about it. He was more so focused on what Kazuya wanted with him and what was he up to in the underground of a prestigious company building.

"Almost there." Kazuya yelled out to Jin as a smirk formed from the corner of his mouth. Jin caught it and mentally wished he could punch it right off his face.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Patience my son."

"Don't call me that."

Kazuya let out a low chuckle and kept walking. "I am our father Jin."

"Biologically." Jin retorted. Kazuya just scowled.

"Whether you want to accept the fact or not is up to you Kazama Jin. I t wasn't as if I planned on having a son anyway. Your mom was just a quick fuck."

Jin balled up a fist and, with all his strength, reframed himself from hitting the man who calls himself his father right dead in the jaw. How dare he insult his mother right in front of him and expect for him to take it? That was just one of the things you never do to Jin Kazama. Hurt his girl or talk about his mother.

"You asshole."

Kazuya smirked as he stopped and glared at Jin. "Can't handle the truth "son?"

"Just keep walking." He growled in response as he gripped his flesh even tighter.

Kazuya ignored the command and instead walked towards Jin; becoming face to face with his fuming son.

"It wasn't as if I intended on having a one night stand with your mother. She just wanted me and I wanted her. We made music together."

"Shut up."

"She told me she was pregnant a few weeks later and I told her to fuck off. S he knew I didn't want any distractions in my life and even went as far as thinking I loved her."

"Shut up!"

Kazuya grinned evilly and continued on. "Such a shame she had to go through the pain she was inflicted with. Not my problem though. She deserved it. She brought in a piece of me into this world when I didn't want any part of myself left on this earth once I departed. So I would say she brought it upon her self. The wench knew fucking with me was a mistake but I guess girls love the bad boys. I bet that's what got little miss goody two shoes attracted to you huh? Will there be another abomination I will have to annihilate once I am finished with you?"

Unable to control his temper any longer, Jin let out a fury of punches towards Kazuya's face, getting the one really good hit he was aiming for. Getting into defense mode, Kazuya began to block Jin's attacks and started to fight back, hitting his son in the jaw and stomach. Even though Jin was just as strong, if not stronger, than his father, the battle was ruling in Kazuya's favor. During a series of attacks, when Jin's guard was low, Kazuya took that opportunity to turn into devil form. He knew he could not defeat his son just with pure strength and muscle; he knew he had to have a slight advantage on him in order for him to get the victory he so deeply wanted.

After a series of assorted of combos, Jin was on the floor with the Mishima zaibatsu holding him down by his arms, chaining them with electric current flowing cuffs. Jin managed to kick one of the guards in the face and another in the groin, but he was quickly stopped by a hit in the stomach.

"You won't be able to break free you know." His father said while smirking evilly and once again beginning to lead the group towards their destination; leaving Jin to be dragged by one of the guards fuming with anger. It was only a matter of time before he got his revenge and he could feel it rising slowly with each passing moment.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"Xiao!!!!!! YOU AWAKE!?"

The young Chinese girl quickly awoke from her slumber and directed her hazy attention towards her room entrance. There, suddenly walked in, was her grandfather Wang with his signature smile and loud mouth. This made the girl smile and giggle lowly.

"Hey." She said lowly, "Isn't it too late for you to be out late grandpa?"

"NONSENSE!" he shouted as he sat down on the bed, "I CAME OT SEE MY GRANDAGHTER!"

Xiao giggled a little louder. "Thanks grandpa."

"No problem. Now do you have any food?"

"Ummmm…" Xiao stopped and looked inside her mini fridge she had next to her bed, taking out a medium sized bowl full with grilled chicken strips over a bed of crisp green lettuce leaves, "Here you go."

"WHAT!?" the old man yelped out and took the salad from the girl, "What is this? DO I LOOK FAT!?"

Xiao giggled. She should have expected this from her grandfather. He didn't like anything really healthy. It was just things fried and covered in batter for him.

"You can order from downstairs."

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" He shouted and snatched a menu from the side table next to Xiao's bed, "Why didn't I think of that."

Xiao just rolled her eyes as she snuggled back into her bed and covered her body with the wool blankets of the hospital, allowing the new found heat to warm her cold body. Closing her eyes slowly, drifting off o a sudden deep slumber, the only thing the girl could hear was the sudden argument between her grandfather and the downstairs cooks and the silent voice of Jin calling out her name; making the young Chinese girl think that he had finally returned.

**A/N: YAY!!!! MY FIRST REAL CHAPPIE IN MONTHS!!! THIS IS FOR ALL MY FANS!! THANKS YOU GUYS!**


	12. Test Project

**A/N: Well, it's been awhile since I posted in this section and I feel like a novice writer again. Anyway, I am BACK-After much persuasion from some die-hard fans out there- and here to update the story that jumpstarted my writing career here on FF. Before, I go any further; I must thank **_**Soulcaliburprincess**_** for her constant persistence. She actually inspired me to get off my lazy rump and write the rest of this story-which will be RE-EDITED because my writing back then was a horrific display of English rape. So, without any further ado, here is my new and IMPROVED installment of 'A Promise.'**

**--**

**Part 12: Test Project**

**--**

Large glaring luminescent strobe lights sent their unforgiving rays in the dark eyes of their prisoner, wrists and ankles forcefully handcuffed to steel chains by nearby magnetic poles six-feet above ground level. Colored wires and countless injections roamed the hostage's body effortlessly as large computer screen monitors kept track of their accurate results and data, numbers flaring widely left and right as the electric 'brain' categorized them into: Heart Rate, Blood Pressure, and Breathing Rate. Numerous people in white lab coats collected and stored the results on brown clipboards as the sounds of their ink-pens remained the only clamor in the vicinity. Ink flow and data readings halted when eyes flew open in a hazy cloud of confusion as a raspy voice caught attention, breaths were held as all activities stopped immediately. The subject had finally awoken.

"W-Where…what is this?"

No one answered directly but instead diverted. "You shouldn't ask questions, Mr.Kazama. You might disrupt the results of you health check." More lights were lit to distort the prisoner's eye-sight and relay his memory to the forgotten chamber of the distorted hippocampus. "Please, rest before your father comes back for his main initiative."

Raven pupils dilated to adjust to the newfound irritation out of natural habit. The scenery before them went from cloudy and hazy to overly bright and-almost- non-existent, another round of glaring lights from unknown objects forcing those raven eyes to be closed in order to avoid injury. The man asked again, turning his head from the harsh glares. "What is this place?"

Again, he was given a side-tracked answer by another employee, this time, a woman. "Jin, you really should rest. Your body isn't equipped for such communication when under…"

But the woman did not have a chance to finish. Jin had interrupted her with a more forceful and outright repetition. "Where the hell am I? What is this place?"

The same woman gulped nervously while straightening her thin metal frames atop her bony nose; clearing her throat and taking a small stride away from the angry captive to avoid possible bodily harm. The fugitive was known to be violent. "Jin, please don't use that tone with me…I am only telling you what I…" a sudden jolt from the captive caused her to hold her peace.

An internal flame ignited and forced eye-contact between infuriated raven eyes and petrified cobalt ones began a silent war of supreme dominance.

"You are **not** my damn mother." Jin's voice was stern, dark, deep, and serious, sending chills down the young maiden's spine that could have been enough to send her into a cardiac arrest if she wasn't careful. Instinct told her to step away while she could, her duty and impressive salary said otherwise.

"J-J-Jin…"

"Leave him alone Kieran." attention adverted to the swivel chair near the main computer domain. "You are pathetic."

The auburn, spectacled woman complied and stood back to allow the other _brave_ individual in. It was the head supervisor, and the woman's best-friend, Ky-Lee. "Allow me to talk to him for a moment." she turned to face the rest of the lab-coated team. "**Alone**."

Mystification and an air of ignorance filled the quiet room as all partners stood still as stone, afraid to move, talk, and even think in fear of a sinister punishment from the prisoner or the supervisor themselves. Out of irritation, she repeated herself- a louder tone used than last time. "**Alone. Out…NOW**!"

They scurried like rats in a maze towards the nearest possible exit with impeccable haste. Heels clacking the lanolin tiled floor in sync with the scuffing of the rubber soles of Dockers™ quickly faded to the inaudible as each reverberation escaped through the doorway under the neon red 'EXIT' sign. It was silent and the only two individuals that stood in hushed room were Jin and Ky-Lee.

Flicking one of three strobe light switches off, two of the four main bulbs were allowed to preserve their power for another day; making it easier and more personal for a more 'interactive' interview with the heir of the Zaibatsu. Blinking twice, Jin started.

"What is this place?"

"Your father's lab." she answered simply and honestly, "He wants data tests on your health for possible methods of extraction."

"Extraction?"

Ky-Lee nodded and retrieved a detailed file concerning the method and procedure she spoke of from the computer database, showing the hefty file on the massive sized monitor in the rear corner of the room. According to the folder, the magnetic poles were used to neutralize the body's natural magnetic field, making it easier for physicians and highly trained and certified geneticists to extract the devil gene from his DNA encryption. With this Devil gene gone, it could relieve him from the symptoms he so very much hated, but at a price he wasn't sure he was willing to pay.

"I'll die, correct?" the question was low but held a solemn air to its key. Ky-Lee nodded. Jin sighed. "What will Kazuya do with this gene?"

"Implant it in his own DNA to make his gene even more powerful than it already is."

"Won't he die as well?"

The woman shrugged and closed the file, saving the file back to the database and eyeing the man once again with an infamous stoic expression. "He has a high percentage, but the exact number is unknown at this moment. You, however, have a one-hundred percent chance of death if the gene is extracted."

"Why?"

"You DNA will become unorganized and eventually mess with your genetic make-up."

"Can that be fixed with the Zaibatsu's advanced medical technology?"

"No technology can play _God_ Mr. Kazama."

Silence rendered the proximity as tension became clear and evident to even the most blind of populace. The cursed gene Jin had longed to rid himself of could take his life if he decided to lift this burden. If he chose not to extract it, he would suffer until his inevitable death with the tainted blood of the very epitome of darkness that can envelop his entire soul. Given in the wrong hands, havoc could ensue for all of humanity. Kept in the body of a man who can't control it, destruction and chaos is humanities fate. The options were limited.

Raven eyes met with hazel ones in an instant. Their shallow breaths were the only things heard. "Why are you telling me this? Isn't this an advantage on my behalf?"

"Depends" the supervisor finally removed herself from the office chair, the heels of her black suede pumps making an echo throughout the large room with simplicity as she carefully walked from her desk to the bound Kazama. "What are you planning to do with this information?"

"That has yet to come." for the first time in days, Jin flashed a grin. "You'll know when it happens."

"Is that a threat?"

"Do you see it as one?"

Temper's flared as patience between the two began to wear thin. "Maybe I should alert the guards and take you into custody for extraction now? Preventative caution of course, right?"

Awkwardly, a light rumble of deep ominous laughter escaped the thin lips of the heir, causing the woman's brow to shoot up in question.

"Humor me with your 'joke' young Kazama." Ky-Lee's arms folded over her pert chest as her face held firm and authoritative, "I want to laugh too."

"You can prosecute and act, but certainly not an idea."

**A/N: I PROMISE I will update this story more often- I swear! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it had no Xiao but, the next chapter will have her. PROMISE!**


	13. Revelation

**Xiao**

**--**

**Part 13: Revelation**

**--**

The saline in the medium-sized plastic pouch connected to my I.V. dripped slowly every three seconds- I counted because I had nothing else better to do but sit here in an all white room void of any life and wait until I was well enough to be released from this psycho-ward people call a hospital. I hardly get any sleep around here and when I do manage to drift off, I am either awoken by the sounds of passing stretchers rushing over the waxed tiles of the long I.C.U. corridor to get a fatally ill patient to an appropriate room for complete health care, or the sudden intrusion and self-violating nurses and doctors that poke me with the sharp needle edges of shots every night before two A.M.. The beds are lumpy and the blankets feel itchy and scratchy. Not to mention the fact that they have a limited amount of cable channels I can watch due to censorship to avoid mental corruption of children from the trash played on modern-day television. I got a small laugh out of that one.

Another drip fell into a pool of clear as the soft murmurs of the electronic device that recorded my heart rate, breathing rate, and all other sorts of health information beeped to signal that I was still living. I couldn't take the silence and pressed the button on the side of my bed that had the words 'Nurse' written in capital letters. If I couldn't watch decent television or get a good nights rest without being disturbed, I could at least order some food from the hospital kitchen. They stayed open late on Fridays.

"Yes Miss Ling?" It was my usual night-shift nurse, Ming-Ming, a slender, petite, five foot one Chinese woman that looked no older than twenty-five. She told me she was in her thirties and had five kids that was in the care of her divorced husband, but I didn't believe her. "Anything you need?"

"Can I order something from the kitchen? I am so starved."

She smiled and retrieved a folded pocket menu containing the choice items of downstairs eatery, giving it to me to look over. I already knew the menu by heart ,thanks to the many times I looked over the laminated spread sheet in indecisiveness in what I wanted to eat, but it never hurts to look again. They could have added something new to the list of food options on the past twenty-four hours.

"Anything in particular?"

I shook my head and read over the list once more to make a final decision. "I just want something that is good but yet low on fat, carbs, and sodium. I have a figure to maintain."

The woman chuckled lowly and began to complete her nightly check-up on my health since she was alrady in the room and equipped to do the physical examination. "You get released Sunday."

Wasn't expecting that one. "Huh?"

She nodded after opening my loosely fitted hospital gown and placing a icy cold stethoscope to my chest to heart my heart and lungs. "Doctor's told me this afternoon. You'll be released in the care of Mr.Wang and will be on the first flight to China by noon."

I get to go home? But what about the tournament? I have yet to fight my round of selected opponents and make it to finals to see Jin. What about Jin? He promised me he would be back in time to see me, where we could finally be together and begin raising and developing a soon-to-be family. I wanted to get out of this lifeless place but I certainly wasn't planning on heading to an airport and being flown home to become the domestic servant for my ignorant grandfather.

"Home...as in Hong-Kong home?"

Ming-Ming nodded and began buttoning my garmet back to its respectable state to shield me from the prying eyes of wanton peeping Toms that scatter around the Hospital every now and then. They would always peep and look in women's room to get a small glimpse of skin or any other feminine goodies to fulfill their needs of lust and passion. "That's where you want to go right?"

"I thought I could go back to the King of Iron Fist tournament to be honest. I have friends and people who want to see me. Not to mention I have..."

"I'm sorry Miss Ling," she cut me off with a short but stony smile, "but the doctors forbade you from doing any extraineous activity that would harm your health. The tournament is simply out of the question."

"But...I feel fine."

"I know, but they won't allow it. Your flight is already booked and, since you are known to be a little rebellious, security is going to be at the airport to make sure you get on your flight and not go off into Kami knows where."

Shit. Shit. Double Shit! "But I HAVE to see Jin Kazama. He is waiting for me! He promised! He said the sixth tournament. I HAVE to see him! He promised!"

I could not hold back the burning, stinging sensation in my eyes anylonger and tried to mask it with the fierce grip of the plain cotton sheets. I allowed soft streams of tears to trickle down my rosied cheeks and glide down onto the matted wool blanket, but wished I would have been emotionally stronger so I wouldn't look so weak and helpless in front of the Hospital staff. After one drop fell, then came another, and then another, and then another, until a line of countless small salty raindrops fell with the inaudible thud of their weight onto my wooled thigh. I couldn't allow my wait on Jin to end just because of a health scare. He promised me he would come back. He promised.

"Xiao." It was all the nurse's soft voice could mumble as she embraced me in a tight hug. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and spill out everything that happened through the course of this epidemic. Everything from when I told Jin I loved him, to my overdose on pain-killers, it all spilt out and all my heart and soul was in the hands of a nurse I didn't even know well enough to call an associate. I just couldn't allow all those emotions and heartache to simmer inside anymore. I had to tell someone. "It's alright. Jin will come back. He's probably on his way to see you now."

"I doubt it." I sniffed "He's waiting for me at the tournament. He loves me. He loves me!"

"If someone truly loves you Ling, they wouldn't wait for you to come to them, they' come to you first."

"He's off fighting his father or grandfather. I know he is waiting." I grasped the locket Jin had bought for me on my seventeenth birthday with enough force to make my knuckles turn a new shade of crimson. It with held the picture he and I had taken in the _SillyGOOFY _photobooth where, for the first time, Jin had truly smiled and laughed. He was like a normal person and that in itself was enough to make me smile.

"Xiao, did you call him?"

"Numerous of times. After about eight months, I just stopped calling altogther."

"So you think he's waiting for you at the tournament and not here by your bedside anticipating your better health?"

I had to look at Ming-Ming for that. She made Jin seem so heartless and...uncaring of me and my well being. Jin was not like that! He was kind, sweet, loving, caring, and compassionate when it came to me. He loved me. He didn't know I was sick. He is waiting. What the hell does she know!?

"Out."

"Ling..."

"Out. Now."

"Ling..."

"OUT!" I screamed until my throat got sore. I saw her step away a full ten steps and rush out the door to call for some much needed assistance. She could not handle a _crazy_ person."...Jin loves me. Jin loves me. Jin loves me."

I kept repeating that to myself as I grabbed my hidden scapel from underneath my mattress and began to break the peach colored barrier of my skin to allow the sinfully red source of my being to break free from its prison.

One drop...

Two..

Three...

A small stream fell to the floor.

Jin is waiting for me. I just know it.


End file.
